Glory
by GoldenAngelWings
Summary: Jack's 20, and as Riddick promised, had come back for her. Rated for later chapters


Glory  
  
-5 Years Later-  
  
It was July 15th, almost midday and Jack Holms was nervous as a rabbit under a million guns. Being her 20th birthday, she remembered what Riddick had promised her, she could hear his words echoing in her brain.  
  
'When you turn 20, I'll come for you'  
  
A smile graced Jack's pretty tanned face, lighting up her moss green eyes. It was just Riddick, she told herself, stop being an idiot. Only she hadn't seen him for 5 years.  
  
She was in the middle of her animal biology class and was willing the clock to go faster so she could get to the apartment she had rented and see him as soon as she could. Years ago she would have denied the fact she loved him, but now she accepted it, but only, if he were the same man he had always been, would he accept it as well?  
  
Finally the bell rang and she was gathering her purse and was out of the door like a shot. One of the reasons she had chosen the apartment that she had was because it was close to her college and it had a lovely view of a crystal blue lake that spanned across the land.  
  
She had not as soon unlocked the door when a firm hand landed on her shoulder. She spun around, her dark honey hair flying out like angel wings.  
  
"Riddick"  
  
She said; her voice was barely more then a whisper. He hadn't changed at all from what Jack remembered. He was still a giant compared to her, thick with muscles and radiating male confidence. What he saw when he looked at her, was one of the most beautiful women he ever saw.  
  
From the skinny little gutter rat with emerald eyes and a shaved head he knew her as at 15, had turned into a gorgeous woman with long slightly curled rich hair with a curvaceous body and a smile that could melt anything.  
  
"It's good to see you Jack"  
  
His voice was still deep and almost a growl from all the emotions that were swirling in him. Happiness, something that he hadn't experienced in a long time, nostalgia, and basic primitive attraction  
  
With an easy bound, she was in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Unaware of it, she pressed her high firm breasts against his chest, causing him to take a sharp breath. His hands brushed the thick silkiness of her hair that smelled like sunshine and flowery shampoo.  
  
"I've missed you so much"  
  
She said against his throat, not noticing the way he jerked when her teeth brushed the skin.  
  
"If I had known that, I would have come back sooner"  
  
Annoyed with himself at the thoughts that were circling in his head, he pulled Jack gently away and examined her. She was wearing a magnolia white tank top that clinged to her breasts, and short blue jean skirt that showed off her seemingly endless legs.  
  
He tried not to stare as she bent down to pick up the newspaper on the doorstep, but it was impossible. She unlocked the door and motioned for Riddick to come inside with her. The apartment was small, but she had managed to make it seem homely with emerald trimmed walls and a white leather couch that was splashed with jewel colored pillows along with a tall copper urn full of long peacock feathers.  
  
"Jackie, are you home?"  
  
Someone called out from one of the bedrooms.  
  
"Yeah Shane, it's me, and I have a friend with me"  
  
A tall blonde stumbled out of the bedroom on stilt like legs and tried with dignity to straighten her clothes out, which Riddick noted, wasn't much. She was slightly taller then Jack's 5'6. So the girl recently only known as Shane, came up to Riddick's chest.  
  
"Whoa, tall dark and handsome"  
  
Jack shook her head sadly and Riddick raised an eyebrow as Elaine tottered off.  
  
"What's with her?"  
  
Jack's small frown faded as she looked up at Riddick and grinned  
  
"Nothing, just poor self control is all. Come on,"  
  
She took his calloused had and pulled him into the kitchen  
  
"You've got to be thirsty, want anything?"  
  
Riddick followed her but shook his head.  
  
"No, we have to be leaving soon"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to leave Jack, remember?"  
  
She carefully set down a glass she had pulled out of the cabinet.  
  
"Well, yes, but I thought you had a clean record now"  
  
"Not if someone has a good memory"  
  
Her eyebrows furrowed as she sat next to him  
  
"We have to leave-right now?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Riddick said, trying to hide the impatience from his growl of a voice.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Is something wrong Jack?"  
  
"Um, no, I'll go fetch my bags"  
  
Riddick raised an eyebrow at Jack's sudden icy tone but shook it off. Jack stalked into the hallway, only brushing past him slightly. He could hear Jack talking to Shane in a motherly slow, comforting tone, and Shane's soft, drunken slur of words. Jack came back out carrying 2 small leather suitcases and pushed the little white button on the answering machine.  
  
"Jack, it's Eddie,"  
  
At his voice, Jack took a sharp inhalation of breath as she cocked her head to the side and listened  
  
"I just wanted to call me sometime, I miss you, bye"  
  
Ignoring Riddick's questioning glance at the answering machine.  
  
"Don't bother asking, Eddie's no one important. So are we going to go or not?"  
  
Riddick shrugged  
  
"If you're ready"  
  
"Yeah. Lets just get out of here"  
  
With a last glance around the room and sighed. Riddick took the suitcases from Jack and put them in the back of the snappy red convertible.  
  
"Okay, I know this is not you're real car"  
  
Jack said  
  
"I don't like to call it stealing, I prefer calling it, borrowing without asking and having no intention of returning"  
  
Jack giggled almost girlishly as Riddick sped off 


End file.
